Sleepover: The Deleted Scene
by This account is trash
Summary: The scene that I cut out of the original Sleepover fic on my main account. Read that first, please. Takes place between Chapter 18 and the Epilogue. SxS LEMON!


**Well, you guys wanted the lemon... here it is! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I know I said this in the first chapter of Sleepover but I think I'd better say is again. I don't own CCS.

* * *

**

Sleepover: The Deleted Scene

_By Sparkly Faerie_

When they got to Sakura's doorstep, Syaoran swept Sakura up into his arms, and carried her inside, using his foot to close the door. They slipped their shoes and socks off with their feet before continuing on.

He carried her up the stairs and into her room. She grunted when he set her down and tried to move away, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him when he turned away and sat on her desk chair, not looking at her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." He sighed. "I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" Sakura sat up and put her hand on his arm. He sighed, looking up at her. The emotions swirling in his eyes were unreadable, but alluring at the same time. "Don't you want to?" She asked, sounding hurt.

"Of course I do…" Syaoran grunted, turning away from her. "I've wanted to since practically forever… but…"

"But what, Syaoran?" Sakura said demandingly, using her hand to make him face her. "You want to, I want to… what's stopping us?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said roughly. "And I don't know if I'll be able to come back any time soon."

"Don't think about tomorrow." Sakura whispered, giving him a soft kiss. "Just think about today. Right now. Forget tomorrow…" She captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

In a flash, Syaoran and Sakura were back on the bed, kissing feverishly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as they kissed. He felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him down to her. She squeaked a little in surprise, but soon found herself purring into the kiss.

His hands were busy holding himself up, but Sakura's were free to wander. Trailing down his chest, she slipped them up inside his shirt, feeling his muscles. He grunted as she scraped her nails across his skin. She felt him tense under her touch, and smiled.

Syaoran drew them up to a sitting position, and slowly drew off her shirt over her head – breaking their kiss momentarily – revealing a lacy pink bra on pearly white skin. She took the opportunity to unbutton his shirt and draw it back off his arms, not breaking their new kiss.

Sakura leant back, laying them down again. Syaoran used one arms to prop himself up as he straddled her. Leaning back on his legs gave him the use of his hands, and they were roaming all over Sakura's well-shaped body.

"Last chance to back out, Sakura." Syaoran mumbled, kissing her neck. His hand brushed over the top of one of her breasts through the bra. "I won't be able to stop if we keep going."

"Don't stop." Sakura gasped, tugging at his belt. "Please don't stop." Syaoran grinned predatorily at her antics. His hands found her wrists as her hands fumbled with his belt. He took a hold of them and pinned them either side of her.

"You need to quit being so direct, Sakura…" He whispered huskily into her ear. "We have all night, after all…"

"I don't want to wait all night" Sakura semi-glared up at him with a frown. He dove in with a kiss that lasted several moments, making Sakura forget her frustration.

His lips left hers and trailed down her neck to her collarbone. There he paused, suckling on the pale skin. She whimpered as she felt his mouth move across her collarbone, marking her with hickeys on either side.

He let go of her wrists and trailed his hands up her back, stopping at her bra clasp. Expertly, he clipped it and slipped the flimsy article of underwear off her. He leant back, admiring her frame. She blushed, covering herself with her freed hands. Syaoran chuckled, leaning over her and gently moving them from her chest.

"You're beautiful…" He whispered to her, kissing her neck. "Why are you hiding from me?" He trailed open-mouthed kisses down her collar and to her chest. Sakura was not given a chance to respond before his lips closed around one of her erect nipples.

She gave a yelp of surprise and gripped the sheets as she purred. His tongue rolled the bud around in his mouth as he nipped and suckled on it gently. So her other breast wouldn't feel neglected, he freed a hand and began to kneed it tenderly. Sakura moaned at the sensation that was shooting through her body at lightning speed. She felt his touch on every corner of her skin, caressing her softly, giving her pleasure.

Syaoran switched breasts, earning another moan from Sakura. He felt a slight tightness in his lower-region and growled. He was getting harder by the second and if he didn't do something about it soon, he would regret it.

Leaving her breasts and trailing hot kisses back up to her neckline, his hands travelled down and discreetly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Her eyes widened when he began drawing them down and off her legs, leaving her in only her panties. Her hips subconsciously bucked up and brushed against his throbbing member, causing him to growl.

"Don't do that." He demanded, pinning her down so she could barely move. She giggled and ran her fingertips down his abs, light as a feather. He shifted so a certain part of his anatomy was out of her reach.

His tongue started at the junction of her ear and her neck, and he trailed it down her body. It came down her neck, past her collarbone, in between the valley of her breasts, and down to her navel. Once there, he slipped Sakura's final article of clothing off, and his tongue resumed its pathway down.

Sakura gasped at the feeling of his tongue travelling down her body. It left a trail of cold wherever it happened to pass as the breeze from the open window brushed over her. She yelped when he removed her underwear, and almost cried out loud as his tongue entered her folds.

His tongue roughly stroked her swollen clitoris. She moaned in indescribable pleasure as waves of desire consumed her. She wanted him. She wanted to know what it would be like to feel him moving inside her. What it would be like to have him be a part of her. What it would be like for him to make love to her.

He stopped with his tongue and started to imitate the actions of his mouth that he had used on her nipples. Suckling and gently nipping her with his teeth made her cry out in pleasure and her hips bucked up again. Still concentrating on her jewel, one of his hands crept up underneath his chin and slipped a finger inside her.

She squeaked at the sudden invasion of her opening. She stiffened with initial discomfort, but soon her body became used to the intrusion. Syaoran continued to pleasure her with his mouth and tongue a he thrust his finger in and out, slipping in a second and a third finger. He felt her tighten around his fingers and moaned. She would by no means be his first, but he could already tell she was going to be the best he'd ever had.

"Syaoran…" Sakura moaned. "Syaoran now… please… I need you now…" She begged him. He gave one last suck on her pleasure spot, before he started to move his tongue back up her body. Her hands fumbled with his belt frustrated, finally slipping it off and tugging on his jeans. He laughed and helped her take them off, kicking them off his ankles.

Her hands slipped his boxers off and her eyes widened at the sight of his manhood. She seemed unable to tear her eyes from the size of it before her swept in and kissed her thoroughly. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he moaned, feeling his member brushed against her lower region.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" He whispered huskily into her ear. "You can still change your mind. You know it's going to hurt."

"I'm sure." Sakura kissed his jaw on one side and her hand caressed the other. "I love you."

"I love you too." He muttered as he pushed into her opening. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as severe pain coursed through her lower body. Despite herself, she felt tears well up in her eyes and trickle down her cheeks as she gulped, not wanting to cry out loud.

"I'm sorry…" Syaoran whispered, kissing away her tears. "I'm so sorry… let's stop. I don't want to see you in pain"

"No!" Sakura's eyes flew open and she kissed him roughly. "You've made me go through the painful part. You're not going to make me go through it for nothing!" She commanded. Syaoran looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Sakura frowned up at him.

"You keep asking me if I still want to…" She pouted. "I'm getting the feeling you don't want me…" Syaoran's eyes widened. "Just… just _please_, Syaoran." She begged.

"Alright…" He kissed her softly. "But tell me if I'm hurting you or making you uncomfortable, ok?" Sakura nodded and captured his lips in another kiss.

Syaoran began to move inside of her. He slowly pulled out a little, before thrusting back in. Sakura gasped as her pain was completely erased. She felt him move again, and she started to instinctively move against him.

He felt her muscles tighten and release around him as his rhythm increased. Their breathing changed from rapid to ragged to panting in a matter of seconds. She wrapped her legs around him, giving him deeper access to her body as he pumped himself inside her.

"Oh, Syaoran…" Sakura began to moan. Syaoran buried his head into her neck, kissing her skin as he continued to thrust into her. Her hands clawed at his back each time her inner walls tightened around his member. He groaned as he slipped in and out of her slickness, pleasure coursing through his body as it never had before.

Sakura's toes curled as she climaxed. She called out his name over and over as her body twitched and spasmed with her orgasm. Syaoran felt her inner walls milk him of his seed as he groaned and released inside her with a final trust.

They stayed in that position for several moments, before he finally slid out of her entrance and laid down next to her, kissing her hair.

"I love you." He whispered to her, caressing her cheek with his hand softly. She smiled at him, her eyes glittering as she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too Syaoran." She murmured.

The two of them stayed silent, not uttering a word. Syaoran felt Sakura's breathing become even, meaning that she had fallen asleep. Nestling down into the pillow, he wrapped his arms around her protectively, keeping the cool night air away from her. He kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
